A comparison apparatus which carries out biometric authentication by utilizing biometric characteristics (features) inherent to a user is known.
In general, the apparatus mentioned above frequently uses biometric characteristics (features) showing characteristics which do not change much at all throughout one's life as the biometric characteristics such as fingerprints and blood vessel patterns.